Miss Peregrine's Home for Demigod Children
by MiaMayaMoe
Summary: Nico, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth find themselves on Cairnholm Island and they don't know how to get off. When the word gets around that there are demi-gods on the island the wights may think that they are the key to their immortality. Hopefully, with the Help of Miss Peregrine, they could get off the island. In the end, they must choose to stay with them or go back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second fanfic I have ever written so don't judge me too hard! This will be taken place after the HoO books. As for Miss Peregrine's I have to change the ending in order for this story to work so...ya sorry. Well not really. This story will have some hints or references from my last Fanfic that some of you may not get but you don't have to read it to understand what is going on. Due to school work and stuff, I will not be able to post as much as I would like to. So just hang in there! Sadly I don't own HoO or Miss Peregrine's but they own me.**

The Running of The Bulls

Nico

It was dark by the time we made it out of camp. Since Percy didn't bring his car we had to walk the entire way to the pizza restaurant. Between the sharp pain, my feet felt every time they hit the raw concrete and Leo's dreadful stories, life was pretty good. It felt nice to be back home. Since I was tuning Leo out I didn't realize we had made it to the restaurant till I ran into the door. The glass was cold but I was too numb to feel anything. I heard soft laughing in the corner and saw Percy and Annabeth smiling. I was in too good of a mood to glare at them so we just walked in.

The door had a loud bell ring when we entered. The walls had a weird green pattern with some random pictures of people I didn't know nor cared about. It was a simple room except for the hole cut out for the chef. We sat down at one of the tables. The chairs were plastic and cheap and the tables had a tacky checkerboard style printed on them. It smelled of cooked pizza and cheap beer but it didn't matter to me. I looked across the table to see Annabeth wrapped around Percy's neck trying to tell him what the menu said. It made me smile. Then there was Leo.

He seemed to be building some type of catapult out of the plastic sporks. I didn't even want to ask. Annabeth ended up ordering for all of us since she is the least dyslexic one out of all of us. It took about ten minutes till our waiter came with the pizza. The smell made me realize I hadn't eaten since my last mission. Quickly I snatched a piece and started to eat. "So Nico how was the mission?" Annabeth asked holding her slice in her hand. I stopped eating. "It was fine I guess. I mean it took a lot longer than I thought." My attention was to the pizza. "I know but how was it like? You know meeting the wizards?" I shrugged. "It felt weird but I got use to it. Even made some friends." Leo laughed "Were they invisible?" Annabeth turned red "Leo! That was-" I butted in, "It's okay Annabeth I can fight my own fights. I mean if I had invisible friends then they must be super close to Leo's invisible girlfriend." I then felt a meatball hit my cheek. "Hey, it works!" Leo chanted his catapult. I turned to him and I snapped it in half. "What was that for!"

"So Nico you made friends?" Percy muffled out between bites, directing my attention to him. "Ya, I have a picture of them in my cabin if you don't believe me." He shook his hand around. "No no, I believe you." I blew a tuft of my hair out of my face. "So anything new at camp since I was gone?" I asked. Percy shook his head. "Just the usual stay alive thing." I laughed. "Are you okay Nico. Your acting different." Annabeth started to analyze me. "I'm fine, it's just the last mission opened my eyes more that's all." I brushed the topic off. We all chipped in to pay the waiter when we were done and started for the door.

Walking in quiet streets always made me feel uncomfortable. A fog had settled in and it was hard to see anything. There was literally no one on the streets and for New York that was weird. I stopped walking. "Nico, are you okay?" Annabeth asked putting her hand on my arm. It felt warm to the touch and soft. "Something is off..." And as if on cue a huge metal bull came flying out of no wear just missing Percy's head. "What the-" Percy turned to the bull. "I thought I dealt with you already!" He complained. "You did?" Leo screamed as the bull came running towards him. "Ya, when I was-" He started to explain. "Stories latter!" Annabeth barked. She pulled her dagger out but I doubt that would be any good. "Leo, can you do something about this?" I said. "Why would you think I can...oh!" Leo started to tumble out scrap metal from his belt. "Distract it away from me for a minute!" He dropped his metal. I threw my sword at it. "Hey you uh, thing get over here!" It was sad that was all I could say but it seemed to work. I scrambled to get away from the bull before he punctured me. Then it was Percy's turn to distract it. We all took turns in a way but it never got tired. "How's it going over there, Leo!" Annabeth asked. "Just! Just ugh! Perfect, this stupid fog isn't helping but there it's done." He fumbled a remote in his hands. "Direct it towards me!" I ran it next to Leo. He started to press buttons left and right. It was twenty feet away... ten ...five... He started to get frazzled "It's not working!" Before he did anything stupid I flung myself towards him tackling him to the ground.

The bull came at us full speed. Leo flung his hands wide and ran straight towards it. Before I could yell at him that he was stupid I stopped. He was melting it. His sneakers skidded against the floor but he held his ground. The color red burst through the fog. Soon the bull was just a puddle of liquid metal. He brushed his hands on his pants. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you it's hot." He smirked. Before we could thank our friend the floor started to thump. In the horizon, I could faintly see not one but twenty bulls coming this way. "Really!?" Percy threw his hands in the air. "So run?" Annabeth turned to her boyfriend. "Yup."

I ran so fast my legs started to trip over themselves. Running down block after block I knew we couldn't outrun them. Percy kept throwing his sword at them and again when it came back to him. I wondered how he has been alive this long but then he had Annabeth. Looking at my friends we seemed to be unharmed from the first one. Except for maybe Leo who had a couple of scratches and his hands were still glowing red from the last bull. It probably attracted the bulls more, the more I thought about it. We finally ran into a dead end.

"What do we do?" Leo whispered. Percy grabbed my shoulder. "You have to get us out of here." His eyes were so intense and focused, sweat trickled down his hair to his face from all the running. His camp shirt was the only thing that stood out in the fog. I shuddered, "But there's fog I won't know where we would-" He interrupted me. "Whatever just do what has to be done." I directed my friends to the corner with the darkest shadow."Everyone hold on." We started to fade but then we turned back to normal. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. "It's this stupid fog. It's blocking my vision." I mumbled. "I swear if we die because of fog that is a sad way to go," Leo complained. I tried again and again. "Nico I would hurry if I were you." Percy bugged. I looked up to see the bulls feets from us. Their glowing eyes cutting the fog with ease. They got so close that I could see the gears running in their body. frantically I tried again and again. Then finally found a network. "Hang on people." Then in an instant the bulls disappeared and we landed on soft grass.


	2. Cairnholm Island

Cairnholm Island

Annabeth

The grass was cold and wet from the morning dew. Getting up turned out to be hard when you have a Percy sitting on you. "Percy!" I tried to squirm free. "Sorry." He got off and stood up as well. His pants had mud stains on them as he dusted himself off. We both helped up Nico and Leo off the ground. "Nico, are you okay?" Percy cautiously asked. He stood up waving back and forth like he was on a ship. "Ya, I'm fine just a little tired that's all." Leo looked around. "Where are we?" "We're on Cairnholm Island." They gave me a puzzling look. "How do you know?" Sometimes I wonder how boys could be so stupid. "It's on that big sign." I pointed behind them a rusty old sign covered with moss a mud. The writing was smeared but I was able to make it out.

Leo clapped his hands together, "Well as much as I want to visit Cairnholm. I have a project at camp I need to work on so Nico if you could do the honors." Nico gestured for all of us to gather around. A couple of minutes passed and nothing happened. He pulled away, "It's not working." Percy sighed, "Is it the fog? I think we found the ghost king's weakness." Nico rolled his eyes, "No it's not the fog. It's this land it's like blocking my view." "Well, how did you get us here then?" I asked. "It was the only channel open at the time. I could get us in but I can't get us out." Leo threw his hands in the air,"Well now what?" I picked up a stick and threw it. "Percy, can you take us to the mainland?" Percy looked unsure, " It's pretty far I won't be able to take you all. And, there's something weird about the water I rather stay away from it." I looked around, "I guess we walk until we find a town."

The island was filthy. The ocean was green and a dark blue that made me curious on what lived in those waters. The ground was still soft from the morning but the sun was high and felt warm against my neck. "We've been walking for hours!" Leo whined. I rolled my eyes, "It's been five minutes." "But still can we sit for a minute." We gathered together under one of the trees to cool down. A soft breeze arose from the trees and made my hair fly around in tiny golden strands. "Leo, can you make something to eat?" Percy asked. I gave him a frustrating look. "We just ate Percy!" He gave me a side smile. "I know, but walking five minutes can really get someone hungry." I've just learned to give up on him and go with it. Leo rested his hands on his chalky toolbelt. "I'll see what I can do."

Leo left which left Nico and Percy. "So any ideas on how to get off this island?" They just sat there thinking for a minute. "Finding a town is the only option right now," Nico said studying the water and throwing rocks into it making the water rip from its calm state. I got off the ground and started to look around. There was a path so there must have been people here at some point in time. The woods were growing wild around the soft but bumpy path as if a gardener just stopped working and went on a vacation. It was so peaceful when it was quiet. The wind whisking between the branches of the trees making them dance and play a song. There was a river nearby the path though it was hidden I could hear the dripping of water. In a way, the island had a hidden beauty that can't be seen on the outside but was buried deep down hiding only for someone special.

The song of nature was ruined by Leo's terrible singing. "I've made tacos!" He threw down a beautiful display of soft tacos covered in cheese, lettuce, cream cheese, and bacon. I hushed him, "Can you be any louder?" I rushed over to them. "I don't see what was wrong?" Percy said in between bites. He managed to spill have of his taco onto the floor. I sat down near them. "Don't you think where here for a reason? I mean Nico can't get us out and the water is strange. What if someone put us here?" I jerked my head in Leo's direction "And singing about tacos is the worst way to get caught." "No singing about salads is the worst way to get caught," Leo added.

"Whatever we've wasted enough time as it is. We need to keep going." We made our way down the path to find a split in the road. "So what do we do now?' Nico asked. "We pick a random side of course," Leo stated. I pushed my way in between the boys, "No we don't we pick the most worn down road. Higher chance of finding a town." We went down the left side. The road got smoother as we went. The sun went down and the stars started to sprout in the dark purple sky. It was beautiful. It was nothing like New York where all you saw where helicopters and airplanes. It was a good change. I turned to my friends to see how they were holding up. Leo was making something out of wires and wood, Nico was messing with his sword, and Percy was complaining. "All I wanted was pizza! Was that so hard to ask?" I chuckled "For four demigods ya, that's a lot to ask for." He gave me a sad look, "I know but I would think they would give us a break. You know to live a somewhat normal life." I've been thinking that for quite some time now but, hearing it out loud sounded sad and depressing. I looked up at the sky and just focused on the stars to clear my head from all the problems. I was startled out of my trance when a big hawk-like bird came down on us. I fell to the ground hard sending dust into the air. Percy helped me up, "Are you okay?" I rubbed my head, "Ya, that stupid bird came out of nowhere."

I looked at the horizon and saw a shape forming. "Guys I think our luck is coming around," I said. "Why do you say that?" They all asked. I gave them a big smile, "Because we just found a town." Leo snickered, "Demigods with luck! That's dangerous!" We made our way down the path heading for the town. Maybe this could turn around for us.

 **I am so sorry for the late update but, I forgot I had this Fanfic so... ya. This is a super short chapter but I felt bad about not posting so, I whipped this one up really fast. Now the updates will be slower now because I have stupid finals coming up and I have to "try" on them. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**


	3. Cairnholm Island sucks

Cairnholm Island Sucks

Percy

The town was very discolored and bleak. As we approached the town a couple of the townspeople peered over the sides of their washed out windows to see us walking through the town. There was an old lady sitting on an old wooden porch holding what looked like a cat but it was hard to tell as it looked like roadkill. The buildings matched with its surrounding old and worn down. The town reminded me of a district in _The Hunger Games._ Clouds started to coat the sky hiding the sun making it cold and sour. I could taste the tainted salt from the ocean from here.

Looking at the ground the dirt was darker and the grass was dead and crumbled up. "This place looks like fun," I said in a very boring tone. Annabeth gaged, "What's that smell?" "That would be the fish off of the port over there." Nico pointed at a peer with two men holding up bags of dead fish. We started for the one building that looked like it was some type of pub that had the most life. And when I mean most life I mean it had lights on.

A strong stench of beer filled the room. It looked like a standard place. They had old wooden chairs and tables spread around the room and it had a small bar in the front right next to some stained stairs. There was a hand full of poorly dressed people in the bar and a man cleaning a glass. Annabeth approached the bar and we followed. "Excuse me but, do you know of any boat leaving the island?" The bartender looked over to another guy with a wide smile. "Just missed the last one ten minutes ago sweetheart." Disappointment settled at the bottom of my stomach. Eating those tacos turned out to be a bad idea. Annabeth's face started to turn red from him calling her "sweetheart" I had to change the subject."When would be the next boat to leave?" I asked. He continued to clean the glasses. "In about one to two weeks maybe more if the fish ain't good." That was even worse news. The bartender put down his cup. "You're not from around here are you?" Annabeth cleared her throat. " No sir we... got on the wrong boat. Is there a motel or something around here to stay at?'

"There's only one place and you're here. Lucky too I only have one room beside mine." He tucked in his shirt and held out a key. We ended up using Annabeth's "emergency money" for the room.

The room was small and only had two beds. There was a window looking over the depressing town. Lights sparkled out of their lanterns on the porch. I turned around "So what do we do now?" Nico was already tucked into bed soundly asleep. Annabeth stretched the green stained covers over him. "We have to find out what made us come here. Maybe then would it let us leave." She wasn't looking at me but was looking at Nico. She looked like a concerned parent. "But now, I think we need to rest." She whispered softly so we wouldn't wake Nico up.

I dragged the covers over to keep myself from freezing. The darkness in my eyelids started to twist and turn until it turned into a picture to an old looking house was barely standing on top of the hill. Holes punctured the sides of the sides of the buildings and smoke poured out of the top. I could only look and couldn't move. I could hear the laughter of children but it was blurry. A bird circled the building and came diving down on me. It looked like a falcon. It dove through my chest and I woke up with the adrenaline pounding out of my chest.

I rubbed my eyes and saw a faint light seeping through the ragged curtains as they swayed with the wind. My friends were still asleep so I decided to get up and change. I went over to one of the aged tables. There was a dried up rose with a picture behind it of a young man and a girl sitting together in the grass. I flipped it over to see writing but the inking was smeared and I couldn't decipher what it said. I put down the card and continued to get ready.

By the time I was done Nico, Leo, and Annabeth was up too. Once everyone was ready to go we headed downstairs. The stairs made creaking sounds and rocked back and forth when we all went down. 'You're up early." The bartender came out of the room. He wore a stained white shirt and just some standard jeans. His gray hair sprouted in every direction. "You want something to eat?" "Sure" I nudged

He went behind to the kitchen and I heard the sizzling of the stove being turned on. The chairs were hard and stiff, making it hard to get comfortable. He brought out four plates of eggs and placed them on the table. Grease coated the eggs and the plate.

We all ate in silence for a while.

"Your parents must be worried. Should we call?" He pulled out the telephone on the wall. I shook my head, "No our parents know. We...we called them on the boat." He gave me a unique look "All right," he put the phone down. "I was wondering, has anything strange ever happen on this island. Where doing a project for school. We have to do one and while were here." Annabeth asked. The man pulled himself up on the stool. "Many of things have happened on this island. A couple of years ago a father and his son came to the island. Stayed in the same room too." I shifted uncomfortably, but he continued. "Many strange things happened when they were here. Murders,strange people coming to the island, the police. In the end, the boy went missing. Never to be found." This was more than what I was expecting. "Did they ever tell you why they were here?" I asked. " The boy wanted to go to the old orphanage, something to do with his grandfather. That's all I know." "What was the boy's name?" Annabeth asked writing it all down on a napkin. "Jacob Portman." "Thank you. If you remember anything else would you tell us?"

We left the pub. "So...wow that was more than I expected." I rubbed the back of my neck. "What do we do now?" Leo asked stepping in the mud like a child. "We go to the orphanage."

The thought made me go back to my dream last night.

"Wait. We don't even know where we're going?" Nico stopped in his tracks. "We can't just wander the island." Two boys around our ages approached us. "We heard you guys needed help heading up to the old orphanage?" I stepped cautiously . "Um ya, were you guys listening in on our conversation?" One of them shrugged off the question, "There's not much to do on the island." "Why would you want to help us?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. "Again there's not much to do here."

"So you are?" Leo asked trying to break the tension. "My name is Worm and here is Dirty D." One of the boys said. "Worm and Dirty D?" I tried to hold back a laugh. "Stage names, just don't ask," Dirty D said. "The real question is how are you?" I didn't know how to go by this so Annabeth took control. "We got on the wrong boat. Since it's going to take a couple weeks to get back to the mainland we decided to work on our project." They just nodded and we went walking.

I looked at my girl. She was so beautiful and smart. Her hair flowed down passing her shoulder's a little. I knew she wasn't happy haveing it down because she was looking for a rubber band to put it up. I loved her either way. Looking at her intense gray eyes swarming with knowledge. Then my face found itself on the ground. Quickly getting up I saw that a chicken tripped me. "Stupid chicken." Everyone was laughing. "Common chicken boy we have to keep moving." Worm snickered. I hated this island the longer we were here.


	4. Ghost Children Haunt Us

Ghost Children Haunt Us

Leo

We continued to proceed down the path in silence. The constant snaps and cracks of sticks and rocks pounded under our feet. We progressed up the path till a towering building stood in view. "This is as far as we go." I turn and see our guides leaving.

"Wait! Why are you guys leaving?" I ask.

"We don't go any closer to the orphanage." They looked at each other with fear washing over the both of them, "Plus it's going to get dark soon, so we have to head in. Good luck tho."

"So you guys where the real chickens in the end!" Percy shouts over to them but they don't turn back. "What do we do now?"

Annabeth finally found a hair tie and was putting her hair up in a messy ponytail like she was ready to get business done. "We do what we came here to do. We find answers." The orphanage got a lot creepier as we approached it even closer. Moss grew everywhere swallowing half the whole building. It began to sway with the wind as it guided along, making its own song with the trees between the creaking of old wood. Once we were inside the building Percy didn't look too good.

"Hey, man are you okay?" I pat Percy on the back.

"Ya, I'm fine. It's just I feel like I've seen this place before." I give him a weird look to the side. "Really I'm fine." I didn't buy it but I didn't want to push the matter anymore. The wood cracked and snapped as we walked through the house. I had the fear of it giving out on us making us fall into a dark deep abyss. Glass was scattered across the broken down floor. There were pictures of children spread across the ground, most of which were smudged or shredded. An old dusty chandelier wobbled over our heads shining in the light of the window.

"What happened here?" I stepped over half of a chair.

"This place was hit by a bomb during a war. The poor kids didn't stand a chance." Annabeth said while she dusted off the pictures that were still intact. "Do these pictures seem a little odd to you guys?" I scanned the ones Annabeth held in her hands. It was a little girl just standing there looking at the camera with a crown of some sort on her head.

"It looks fine to me."

"Ya but look at the ground, there." Annabeth pointed to the ground where the girl stood and she was floating!

"Probably just photoshopped. Put here to scare us you know." Nico pushed some raggedy old curtains out of his face. "We should check out the rest of this place before it gets too dark." We made our way slowly up the stairs. It was so dark when we reached the top that Percy tripped over a table.

"Leo, do you mind giving us some light?" Annabeth asked me. Fire danced on my finger like a candle giving us enough light to see. We walked into various of rooms all of which were similar to each other with the same beds and tables arranged the same way. One room had a giant hole in the roof and the walls letting plant life grow around it. When I walked in there was something different about this room. I looked under the bed and found a box full of letters all addressed to the same person. I felt wrong going through the letters that didn't belong to me even if the person was dead, so I put them back in their spot and caught up with the others.

"Find anything that would get us off this island," Nico asked.

"No just... just pictures." I didn't want to say anything about the letters I found. It felt wrong in some weird way. It started to get cold and little sprinkles of water seeped through the cracks of the building. "It's getting late. We should head back into town and come back tomorrow." We all went downstairs and looked around a little more. But, we didn't find anything new. We all gathered together outside of the house and just sat on the damp grass in front.

"We should look around the building. Before we leave." Annabeth helped me up. "Can you come with me? I would need the light."

"Nice to know I'm just your personal lamp."

We made our way around the building losing the sight of Percy and Nico. Trees circled around us making me feel uncomfortable. In a weird way, the island made me feel like we were back on a quest in Rome. The thought of it made me shake it out of my head.

"This way." We made our way zig-zagging through the trees and around the building. "I can't see anything. Can you come closer Leo?" She pulled my hand closer to the building examining the walls. There were some scratches along the building with some stains. In the distance, there was a silhouette of a bird along the trees. It looked familiar to me.

"I'll be right back Annabeth."

"What? Leo wait." But I was already running through the trees following the bird. It leads me to a weird area full of trees and had a weird looking log full of some strange junk. In the distance, there was a woman. She had a dress on and had a tight bun. We locked eyes for a minute. I took a step forward and she was gone. Confused I went over to where she stood but she wasn't there. Making my way back to the house I could hear the faint sounds of children's laughter. "Leo, why did you just take off like that?"

"Sorry, I had to follow the bird."

"What bird?"

"The bird in the trees. Didn't you-nevermind we should head back."

When we went back Percy wasn't there. "Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked Nico.

Nico pushed himself off the floor. "I tried to tell him he was stupid, but he went back into the building. Said something about having to go back in there. I told him I would go with him but he wanted to go alone."

"Gods Percy," Annabeth shook her head. " I'll be right back."

"Wait, Annabeth I'll go."

"Leo I appreciate the offer but Percy is my problem."

"I know but you can't see in there and I can. Just stay with Nico." Before she could answer I ran into the building. To be honest the building was calling to me in a way that I couldn't explain. The building felt different than when we went in. It was colder from the night wind and the only light came from my finger. "Percy!" I shouted looking into different rooms. The sound of winds was replaced with children laughter.

Out of the corner of my eye, there were two girls standing in the other room. One wore a crown and looked younger than the other who had red hair and looked around my age. "Um, hello." They just stared at me in horror and kept looking at my finger that was on fire. Panic washed over me as a breeze of wind blew out the fire. When it came back they were gone. Freaked out I ran into the other room where another girl the same age as the red haired girl came out of nowhere and ran to the other room where the girl with the crown came back. My head started to hurt from all these disappearings and reappearing people. "Wait!" I huffed out but it was too late.

I heard a rumbling noise in the corner. I wasn't going to let them get away this time. I jumped in the air tackling the person behind the box. It wasn't until we were falling down the stairs when I notice that it wasn't one of the ghost children but was Percy. "Percy?"

"Get off of me Valdez!" Halfway down the stairs, I jumped off of Percy.

"Sorry. What were you doing in here anyways?"

"I heard something." I could tell he wasn't going to say anything else so I had to push him a little.

"Was it the kids?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard it too." We sat there for a minute. "Come one Annabeth is worried sick."

And together we went out together to face an angry Annabeth.

 **Sorry for a late post! I will try to be more consistent! I was just too lazy to write. See you all again for the next chapter!**


	5. Back Again

Back Again

Nico

The bed was hard and had no padding on it, which made it hard to sleep. I was reluctant to share a bed with Leo and even offered to sleep on the floor but the others wouldn't have it. Leo was like a personal heater, but it got to the point that I was sweating up buckets. I hoisted myself out of the heated bed and went over to the side of the room as the crisp air of the room collapsed on my warm body all at once. I had to do something I should have done a long time ago. I went to the cramped bathroom. It was stained blue with little hints of mold around the corners. I turned on the shower and took the lamp from the other room. I've done this so many times that my hands shifted the lamp over to the right angle to make a rainbow with ease. I quickly flung the golden coin into the mist and the image began to form. Will was asleep in his bed. "Will."

"Mmm"

"Will."

"..."

"WILL!"

"WHAT!" Will spun around in his bed in confusion. "Nico?" Will woke with a sudden urge sitting up rubbing his eyes, "Nico! Where in the world are you?"

"That's a long story."

"Nico."

"I shadow traveled us to an island and now we can't get back." I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Where are you? I can go out there-" Will started to get out of bed.

"No! Will, it's fine. I'm with Percy and Annabeth." The tension released in his shoulders. "Look, I wanted to call you so I didn't leave you hanging. I felt bad not calling you and not letting you know what is going on and that I'm alive."

Will shifted in his bed making sure not to wake anyone else in the room. "It's fine. Just get home safe please."

I gave him a small smile, "I will."

"Good, and Nico?"

"Ya?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

The image vanished from the sprinkles of the water and I was in the bathroom alone. The only sound was the drops of water that came from the shower head. I switched off the water and went back to the room, everyone still hibernating. I sluggishly made my way to the bed and laid there with none of the blankets on from the heat coming off of Leo. I wondered how I was able to sleep the other night as I stared at the bleak and dull ceiling. This was going to be a long night.I was able to see the sun rise from the window when the others arose out of the beds. We all changed into our clothes we wore the day before and in less than 30 minutes we were on the road again to the old orphanage.

"So tell me again what did you two see in there?" Annabeth asked. The look in her eyes was something I have never seen before. Confusion.

Percy sighed, "I heard children in the house when you guys left and saw a girl with brown hair trying to hit me with a stove from the kitchen."

Annabeth nodded, "Okay okay, what about you Leo?"

Leo looked dazed."There was a total of three girls that kept appearing and disappearing one of them being the one that tried to kill Percy. Look we have to find those kids again they may be the key to leaving this island." We made our way through the front door of the structure. It didn't change at all except that the wood was damp from the morning dew. The lighting in the room made it feel bigger and open to the woods. It would be easy to spot anyone on the bottom floor. The top floor was different. It was muggy and there was no light making its way into most of the rooms making it more difficult to see. We searched the whole house for hours and found nothing. We tried reenacting what happened yesterday but nothing worked.

"Look, guys, I think we should head in. Come back at a later time." Percy said. "I'm getting hungry."

"Percy you're always hungry." Annabeth pushed his shoulder, "But, sure, we can head in."

But I couldn't leave there was something upstairs I could feel it. "Wait I want to look upstairs one more time." We shuffled up the steps and examined each room.

"Nico nothing is up here." Leo puffed out with exhaustion.

There was the sound of a glass breaking and I could pinpoint its location. Something was in the far left wing of the house with the big gashing whole on its side. "What was that?" Annabeth whispered.

"I think it's one of the ghost girls," Percy said with a hint of excitement in his tone. A dark figure stood in front of the hole but I could only see a silhouette. It had a lean body and had a resemblance to a slender man. It moved like a snake and made its way to us.

"Guys. That's not a girl." I stepped back slowly. They picked up on my tension and Percy drew his sword. Before it reached its full extent the creature lashed at us with it's stretched out arms. Percy and Leo jumped back but it got a hold of Annabeth and it tightened its grip on her waist. I didn't know what to do, but we had to help her. Percy lashed out but the thing deflected it and threw Annabeth into Percy making them crash into the darkness into the other room. I dodged to the side and tried not to get hit by one of the flying objects. When I landed on my feet I grabbed the first thing I saw in my reach and hurled it at the beast. The chair smashed down on its body making it screamed and tackled me down the stairs.

The pain went into my leg when the weight of it smashed me to the stairs soon we were in the front room so I was able to see it more. It was very tall and had tounges hanging out of its mouth. I couldn't see the full thing even in the light. It looked like it was made of smoke and had a faint outline, but the rest was a blur. It pushed me to the front of the house where the moist grass brought me back to what was going on. I scrambled out of the beast's way and rushed to the side of the building. I could hear my heart pounding in my ear, the blood rushing through my veins.

"What the heck is that!?" Leo yelled, trying to catch up with us. It was just me and this thing trying to kill me. I started to throw things out of my pockets at it hoping something handy would pop up. That didn't happen. I had one more pocket and I felt something hard cup my hand I knew it was something good. Before I could see what it was I threw it at the beast. "What is that?"

I put my hands up in frustration and in embarrassment, "It's a chocolate frog."

"What's that going to do?"

"I don't know," I said in frustration! I was too busy arguing with Leo that I didn't see the beast wrap one of its slimy tounges around my ankle. It hoisted me off the ground. I could hear Leo screaming for the others but I was more focused on the beast that was trying to eat my face off. Suddenly the beast screeched in pain and dropped me in the wet grass with a thud. The smell of smoke hung in the air.

"Nico over here!" Percy and Annabeth gestured for me behind the building. I ran up to them.

"What do we do?" I huffed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo run into the woods. "Leo!" We all followed after him twisting between the trees to catch up, with the beast still behind.

"You know what I'm done with this!" Percy pulled out his sword, "You guys get Leo!"

"Percy come on!" Annabeth screamed.

"No, you guys have to find him."

"We can find him together!"

"Not with this thing coming with us! I'll meet you at the motel."

"Percy-"

"Go!"

"Annabeth come on. We have to go." I pushed her forward. Then we were back into a full sprint. We soon left the woods and were in the open and could easily see Leo.

"Leo Valdez! Get your butt over here!" But he didn't listen and ran into the fog. Annabeth turned to me, "What's wrong with that boy?"

"I've been asking that since I've met him. Come on." The floor was softer than mud and it made it hard to walk through it. Once we went out of the swamp like area there where these rocks piled up on each other. "Where are we?"

"These are cairn, it's what the island is named after." After running past the rocks we couldn't see Leo anymore. The only thing left was footprints. They lead to a tunnel that made it very hard to breathe. The air was thick and moist that it made me choke almost every time. The mud seeped into my shoes and the bottom of my pants making it uncomfortable to walk let alone run. The tunnel was so small that we had to go in front of each other. Like a line. Then she stopped.

"Annabeth?"

"We have to go back."

What? No Percy will be fine we have to get Leo."

"No, something feels different."

"What do you mean?"

"I, I don't know but we have to go."

"What about Leo?"

"Leo will be fine we just have to leave." I didn't agree with her but she was in front of me so she shoved me to the ground to get out. "Are you coming?" She said coldly. I bit my lip and just followed. The light shined down on our faces almost making me blind when we crawled out. "Come on."


	6. Leo

Leo

I didn't know what I was doing. One minute I was burning the creature and the next I was chasing a girl. My feet were soaked through with mud as I trampled through the mush. I heard Annabeth screaming at me but it seemed so far away now. I had to follow this girl, "Hey! Slow down!" She didn't slow down and instead ran faster. Once we passed some rocks I knew I would catch her, there was no way she could go through all that mud and not slow down. I was wrong.

She seemed to know exactly where to step and ran like a ghost. I stumbled and fell into the mud twice. She ran into this tunnel with holes punctured on their sides that shimmered with the faint light of the moon. I closed in on her and I could almost touch my fingers on her shoulder. My ears popped and I fell once more on a rock. I was seeing double vision. "Wait." But I didn't know if it was a thought or not.

She disappeared out of my view and left no trace. I circled around and saw nothing. I ignited a flame in my hand so I could see and proceeded. The trees where bark and bare where I was, the grass looked withered from their pigment and crunched under my sneakers. It was getting darker and my chances of finding her disintegrated into nothing. "Annabeth!" The trees swayed back and forth in the breeze but without the leaves, it was a lot scarier. No response. "Annabeth! Come on I'm sorry I ran off!" I knew I was talking to myself. "They must have gone back to the pub, ya, that's it."

By the time I made it to town it was morning. "Ugh, there going to kill me," I sighed and went down the hill. Everyone was so much more lively this morning. A little girl was chasing a chicken and the mother was yelling at her to catch it. Men standing in front of houses making trades. It was weird as they stared at me. But, the only thing on my mind was the rock bed. I've been up all night and I didn't want to talk to the others a mess. I walked to the pub and just went upstairs.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?" He said it slower talking to me like a child.

I gave him a confused look, "To my room."

"Don't get smart with me boy. No one lives there but me."

"What are you talking about? I have the key right here." I held out the key in front of me and he snatched it. He gave it a look over and then gave me a disgusting look. "You little thief." He spat in my face.

"What is your problem?"

"What my problem is, is that little homeless rats like you try and break into my own home." He threw his arm at me and held me down against the wooden counter. "But, I'm not letting that happen again."

"Look, man, you have some serious issues okay? Maybe you should call your mom and talk your school drama out." I patted his arm and slipped underneath him. "Oh and by the way I think you got that homeless part switched between us. Here's a new word for you. Cleaning. You should try it sometime." I proceed to the door. Everyone just looked at me with no emotion.

"Stop that little rat!"

Men charged from all over the room. Broken glass bottles in their hands and some with actual knives. I dashed for it. I broke into a full on sprint down the path I came with a group of drunk and smelly men following. I ran into a little shop and hid behind one of the tables. "I think he went this way." I dared myself and peeked over the table and let out a sigh when the apes went across the street. I didn't get much of a break when I felt hands wrap around my throat. I thrashed around trying to break from their grip. How had they found him so fast?

"Stop or I'll choke you to death." I froze. It wasn't one of the pub guys, the voice was a female. She circled in front of me. She had red wavy hair that passed her shoulders. She wore a simple dress and flowed in the wind but her grip around my throat held on tightly. "How did you follow me." Her eyes were stern and strained. A boy came out of the shadows, he and the girl were about my age. He had black hair and a jacket over his shirt.

"Emma he can't answer you if you're choking him."

"Fine." She harshly said. She loosened her grip a little. "Millard check him for any weapons." I felt someone check me and take my belt off.

"Hey That's-" But the belt was floating in the air.

"How did you follow me here." The girl said again.

"You're the girl I found?"

"Yes, now tell me why you and your friends are snooping around the orphanage.

I thought of what to say. I mean I couldn't tell her the truth, but lying didn't seem much better if she found out. "I can't tell you."

"Suit yourself." Her grip tightened and heat began to make my neck radiate.

"Emma stop." The boy I could see said.

"No Jacob this is a wight. I know it."

"That's what you said when you first met me." That seemed to make her mad. Her hand began to glow. I started to see double again. I forced myself to stay awake, I wasn't going down to her.

"Emma!"

"What!" She turned to the boy. Here was my chance. I grabbed her wrist and flipped her over to the ground. I ran over to the floating belt and snatched it. "Oh no, you don't." The girl held her hands out with flames dancing in the palms and the boy pulled out a knife. Oh, come on is it kill Leo day? As much as I wanted to fight to the death I had to find my friends.

"Look I don't have time for this."

"Better clear your schedule." A voice came from behind.

"What?" I turned just in time to get hit in the head with a piece of wood. Then I blacked out.

* * *

"Where's Miss P?" The red head said.

"Just missed her. She went to go somewhere."

"Did she tell you when she would be back?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry."

"What's so urgent?"

"We got ourselves a wight in the loop."

"Really?! You didn't kill it?"

"No... Jacob wouldn't let me."

"Why?"

"Because I told him I saw others with him outside the loop. He thinks we can get this one to talk."

"You sound mad."

"I am. I hate it when he's right."

"What are we going to do with it?"

"Put it in the basement I guess, but don't tell the little ones it's here they may freak."

"ya, sure, let me help."

I felt someone pick me up and they started to walk. They went into a room and tied me up to a pull. I opened my eyes cautiously and slow. They left and I was alone in the dark with only the comfort of some old boxes and spiders. The ground was hard and cold to the touch. There was barely any light in the room. I shifted over to a sitting position and I went to sleep.

"Hey wake up." I felt tough on my sleeve and flinched. "Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you." It was the same boy with the angry red head. He held out a glass of water and a plate of what looked like mash potatoes. "Here. We can't have you dying before you meet miss P." I shoved the plate away.

"I'm not hungry okay?"

"Whatever you want wight."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that's what you are."

"Really? What is a wight?"

"An evil creature that eats children."

"Wow and I thought you liked me."

"Whatever. Eat or you'll starve." He walked out of the room up with the others.

I pushed the plate even farther away. I didn't trust these people and I wasn't going to wait for anyone to save me either. They had managed to take my belt once again but made the foolish mistake of tieing me up in a rope.I lightly burned the rope that held my hands and then did the same with the ones that tied my feet. I was free, but the hard part was going to get out of this nut house.

I went upstairs carefully and slowly and I almost fell off the stairs when I went into the room. It was exactly like the orphanage but it wasn't torn up like before. I had to get out of here. I went passed the living room and into the kitchen. It had a nice coat of paint and was very homey. "Who are you?" A little girl with a pigtail stood behind the kitchen table.

"I'm... the mail boy." I lied.

"Oh 's the mail?"

"Um..." I had to think fast, "It's in my toolbelt but I seemed to miss place it in this place. Can you help me?"

Her face brightened, "I know where that is!" She hoped out behind the table and was lugging these big metal shoes with her. She had a crown placed on her head and wore a classic dress. "Why are you staring?"

"Oh, you look familiar." I knew I've seen her in one of those old photos.

"You don't look so good."

I didn't feel good. My head ached and my hands were shaking more than usual. "What day is it?"

The girl skipped over to a table and grabbed my tool belt from behind it. "Here!"

"Thanks."

"What did you ask before?" She adjusted her straps around her shoes.

"What year is it?"

The color from her face flushed out and she her eyes showed fear. "Emma, Bronwyn, Jacob!" She ran out of the room filled with tears.

"Wait I'm sorry!"

I had to get out now. I paced back to the front door and just with my luck, I ran into the redhead and another girl who held the little one who was pouring in tears.

"How the hell did you get out!" She threw a knife at me.

"Emma!" The girl said.

"No, I don't care what Jacob says this thing is a threat!" She pushed me out the door, "We finish this."

Her hands turned into flames and she charged screaming. I didn't want to hurt someone especially in front of the little girl so I took the defense. I dodged her blows left and right. Her flames wouldn't hurt me but I think her punches would. The bigger girl put the girl down and ran into the house. Fire girl was getting tired, her throws slowed every time.

"Emma, here!" The bigger girl tossed fire girl a bottle of some liquid and she squirted it all over me.

"What are you?" But I knew what she was doing and I couldn't stop it. With one of her burning fingers she placed it on the trace of oil and in a second I was engulfed in flames. The flames dropped and so did their surprise faces. "How did you?"

I smelled smoke around me. My shirt was black and tattered from the waist down. "Really? This is a new shirt." I decided to do my own tricks now and light my palm on fire. "Now it's my turn."

I was interrupted when an older looking woman walked out. She had jet black hair and wore a simple skirt that too was black. Her makeup was sharp and thin on her eyelids. What is going on out here?" When her eyes fell on me her eyes popped. "My no one told me we had special company." She stretched out her thin hands over to me, "Nice to meet you I'm Miss Peregrine and it's so nice to meet you at last."

 **I didn't feel like pre-reading it so sorry if there are some errors in this. Thought I let you know that my computer likes to erase some random words in my docs so sorry if they don't make sense.**


	7. Through Time

Through Time

Nico

We walked back to the town in silence. Annabeth was talking to herself about how stupid Leo has been and other things about Percy too. The town looked a lot different since the last time we left. The houses were freshly painted and everyone was out. We walked into the pub and Annabeth asked the man at the bar, "Did the boys come back?"

"Excuse me?" He threw down a glass cup.

"Percy and Leo? Ones about this tall black messy hair and sea green eyes?"

The man grunted, "Never seen him in my life."

"Ok well here let me show you," Annabeth pulled out her phone "Hey I'm not getting a signal."

"What's that?" The man eyed Annabeth's phone.

"My phone."

"But there's no cord!"

"I know."

"I've never seen that before."

Annabeth's face turned white. "Have you've seen a boy with curly brown hair and likes to talk a lot?"

The old man smirked, "Now that's someone I know. Came in a few hours ago, and tried to break into my house too."

"You happen to know where he went?"

"Lost him in the crowd. Now beat it I have customers waiting."

We scurried out onto the street wondering what to do. Annabeth tugged on her shirt making it loose in the front giving it a scrumpy look. "We have to get out of here. We don't belong."

"I know we've been trying to. And, I'm sorry for all of this and-" Annabeth placed her fingers over her mouth. Her eyes full and open.

"No I mean we have to get back to our own time. Don't you see it, Nico?" I looked around and wondered how I couldn't have noticed before, the clothing choice was similar to what I would wear back in my own time. Kids and other adults we never saw before full of happiness and fear.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

Annabeth ruffled her eyebrows together, "I don't know but we have to go the same way we entered."

"What about Leo?"

"We have to-"

"Annabeth no. We can't leave him here." Surprise appeared on her face that I snapped at her. "Look I know your thinking about Percy but we have to get our team together first."

"Well, what do you think we do?"

I scanned the crowd to try and find some familiar faces. Minutes past and nothing helped. Then I saw a red head girl, a girl that looked exactly like the person Leo was chasing after. "Over there!" I pointed. We went into a slight jog avoiding any of the crowds that swarmed the streets. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped skyrocket into the sky. "So sorry to scare you but I wanted to ask if you've seen our friend." The girl recovered from her scare and wore an expression of pure irritation. Her eyes shown no vibrant color, her hair fell limp. Like she was full of joy before we showed up.

"You must be friends with Leo I presume?" Her tone was soft and low

"Yes have you've seen him?" Annabeth asked in a suspicious voice.

A small hint of a smile hung below her lips, "Yes he is staying with us. You can come and see him." I didn't know I could trust her but she knew Leo's name. I nodded and started to follow. The whole time up the road Annabeth gave me the 'what do you think you are doing' stare. The trees open up to a large house like the one we just left in our time but only this one wasn't destroyed. The holes no longer visible but instead had fresh paint on the outer layer of it. It smelled of fresh flowers and bread. This couldn't be a trap, right?

A woman with jet black hair that was slicked back into a tight bun sat on the porch with her white thin hands crossed over her knees as she listened to Leo's story. Leo seemed to be unharmed and didn't look like he was in major danger except for the fact that he was caked in dirt and mud. When Leo saw us approach he gave us a grin. I just couldn't take it. I swung my shoulders over with a clean motion and pushed my knuckles into Leo's gut with force. I felt the air get sucked out when I made contact.

"What the hell?" I yelled at Leo while he recovered. "You made us travel through fucking time after you and all you do is smile?"

"Language." The red head said.

"This is none of your business." I jabbed my finger in her direction.

"Actually it is. You're at my home with my family."

The woman came between us with energy. "Well, that was intense. Why don't we talk about this over dinner shall we?"

"Look, ma'am, I don't mean to be rude but we just came here for our friend. We are in a bit of a rush." I knew Annabeth was talking about Percy.

"It will be quick I promise and you don't want to be going out in the dark do you?"

"But it's-" I spun around and looked at the sun as it descended from the sky out of view.

The woman stepped forward once again and stretched out her hand, "I'm Miss Peregrine."

 **Once again I didn't read through this chapter either nor did I check it over. So sorry for the mistakes and errors but it was getting late and I wanted to get this out. Sorry for how short it is.**


	8. Dinner

Dinner

Leo

 _I was interrupted when an older looking woman walked out. She had jet black hair and wore a simple skirt that too was black. Her makeup was sharp and thin on her eyelids. What is going on out here?" When her eyes fell on me her eyes popped. "My no one told me we had special company." She stretched out her thin hands over to me, "Nice to meet you I'm Miss Peregrine and it's so nice to meet you at last."_

I quickly put out the fire in my hand. "I'm sorry but I have no idea what's going on." I hesitated to shake her hand. She must have sensed my body tension and quickly pulled her hand back.

"I understand," Her eyes hovered over me "Miss Bloom I believe his shirt will need replacement."

"Are you serious?" Her face turned red, "He's a monster!"

Miss Peregrine's head snapped in her direction, "Miss Bloom! That is no way to talk! Get some clothes!" She barked.

"But-"

"Now."

The girl scurried off running into the house. Miss Peregrine turned to me, hands on her hip. "Now I know this must be," She paused trying to find the right words, "Confusing, but I promise all will be explained." She checked her silver pocket watch. "We must go. Dinner will be cold." She gestured for me to follow, "Some new clothes will be found in the bathroom. Mr. Portman will show you and will guild you down to dinner."

The boy stepped forward, "Come on." I had no choice but to follow. We walked through the house in silence. We walked up to a white door. "Here we are." I awkwardly walked into the bathroom. It was small with white stained walls, it didn't look updated. The sink was small and the handles were smaller. On the counter, a light white button up shirt hung. I quickly threw it on and walked out to the boy. We went back down the hall, the boy was the first one to say something, "I'm Jacob by the way." He brushed his fingers over his hair. "I'm sorry by the way. You know about tieing you up in the basement."

"Whatever. I've been through worse." I shoved my hands in my pocket, my hands started to get hot again. "How did she know my name?"

Jacob chuckled, "We never know how she finds out those things." We reached the dining room, kids sat around the table and stopped talking when we entered the room.

Miss Peregrine stood up from her chair. "Welcome! Everyone, please have a seat, dinner is going to start." Everyone rearranged their chairs in order. I circled the table for an open chair, there wasn't one. " I'm so very sorry. Can someone pull up a chair?" Jacob pulled a chair up next to Emma and another little girl for me to sit in. Right as I sat down Emma scooted away.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked.

She stuck her nose in the air, "Yes I do. I don't sit with your kind." That really hurt.

"Emma Bloom, you apologize for this instance!" Miss Peregrine arose from her chair.

"Hold on, my kind?" I could feel the anger crawl in my voice.

"How do you live with yourself?" She hissed.

"Emma! That's it go to your room right now!" Miss Peregrine shouted over.

Her face grew white, "How could you let this happen! He's a monster!"

"Just shut up!" I threw my fist down on the table. I could smell the burning fabric under my nose. I looked down, "I'm sorry about your table." I walked out leaving the everyone in shock. The cold air hit my face when I went outside. The sun started to go down. It felt clean to be out of the house, wet grass soaked through my chucks.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw Jacob run towards me.

"What do you want?" I kept walking.

He caught up, "I'm so sorry about Emma. She can be really paranoid."

I walked faster.

"I mean the first time we met she threaten to cut my throat and tied me till we got to the house."

"I'm leaving. Now leave me alone." That's when a hellhound came from the bushes, it's weight collapsed on me pushing me to the ground. It's face hovered over me, it's breath smelled heavily of acid.

"What the hell?" Jacob jumped back in surprise.

I pulled out my hammer and jammed it in between the creatures jaw line. It yelped in pain and ran back into the woods. "Coward." It was a soft hit.

"What was that?" Jacob's eyes opened wide.

I didn't answer right away. It was getting dark and there was no way I was going to find a way out without getting killed. As much as I hated the idea, I needed to work with these people. "Let's just head back."

By the time we got to the house they had replaced the cover of the table I burned. When I got there Emma stood at the doorway. "Look I'm so sorry for the things that I said I feel terrible I didn't know. I just hope you can forgive me." She twisted her hair between fingers. I could tell she was nervous.

"It's fine. I've been through worse things." We made it back to the table.

"We will resume dinner shortly." Miss Peregrine headed out telling Emma, Jacob and me to follow.

We exchanged stories. I told them mine and they told me theirs. I still had to wrap my head around everything. "But my friends must have entered the loop too. They were following me."

" I see. Emma head into town and try and find his friends."

"I'll go with her."

"No, we still have more to talk about." She started to talk about the history of the peculiars, but I couldn't find myself to focus. My friends were out there.

Emma and Jacob soon returned with Annabeth and Nico. I couldn't help but smile. It appeared that Nico didn't like that and punched me in the shoulder.

 **This is going to overlap into the last chapter just in Leo's perspective if you don't want to read it then skip till it's over.**

"What the hell?" Nico yelled at me. "You made us travel through fucking time after you and all you do is smile?"

"Language." The red head said.

"This is none of your business." Nico jabbed my finger in her direction.

"Actually it is. You're at my home with my family."

The woman came between us with energy. "Well, that was intense. Why don't we talk about this over dinner shall we?"

"Look, ma'am, I don't mean to be rude but we just came here for our friend. We are in a bit of a rush." Annabeth said with a rush.

"It will be quick I promise and you don't want to be going out in the dark do you?"

"But it's-" Nico spun around and looked at the sun as it descended from the sky out of view.

The woman stepped forward once again and stretched out her hand, "I'm Miss Peregrine."

 **It's over!**

 **I once again was too lazy to proof read this so there will be errors. Sorry for being lazy!**


	9. Dinner take two

Dinner Take Two

Nico

Everyone gathered around the table and took a seat. The room was bright and colorful, the kids sat in their own individual seats. Raising her glass with her spoon lightly touching the rim Miss Peregrine said, "We shall respect our guest that join us at dinner. Hopefully this time we can actually have dinner."

With a soft laugh buzzing around the table Annabeth asked the boy to her right. "What does she mean?"

"This is our second attempt to have dinner tonight."

"Why? What happened?" I chimed in.

"Emma and Leo got into a little fight. Let us not make things worse by asking them."

Big plates of salad and chicken were distributed around the table. Everyone ate in silence. "Well once dinner is done some of the kids can show you to your rooms."

Annabeth dropped her fork onto her plate. "I'm sorry but we can't stay. We have to go now. " Annabeth pushed her chair back, "Thank you so much tho."

'You have to leave so soon?" A girl with braids of brown hair said.

Annabeth smiled, "Yes."

Miss Peregrine stood up too, "It is dark, surely it is too dangerous at this time of day."

Annabeth forced one of her fake smiles, "We'll manage."

"Speaking of danger where is Percy?" Leo asked with a mouth full of food.

Annabeth's face swelled with tears. Before she could collapse I helped her back into her chair. "I don't know. Safe hopefully." Her voice began to crack.

I turned to Leo, "After you left us to deal with that monster Percy told us to go and look for you."

"What kind of monster?" Jacob added in.

"I don't know something we never saw before. Actually, we couldn't really see it." Around the table, everyone dropped their forks. Their faces coated with white. One of the girls began to shake saying no over and over. "What's wrong?"

Jacob turned to Miss Peregrine with a concerned face, "It can't be."

"It is possible." She said with a clear tone. She stood up again and started to walk around the table. "Jacob come with me." Jacob stumbled out of his chair. She paced her way towards me. "Where was this monster?"

"At the orphanage."

Her face was full of concern, "We shall go now."

"We're coming." Annabeth stood up again, regaining her footage.

"No. Stay with the others. Keep them safe."

"No, Percy is my problem. I'm coming."

Miss Peregrine turned to face Annabeth. She held a grip around Annabeth's arms. "Listen," Her tone changed to a soft and warm feeling,"We will find him. We know what to do. You have to trust us." Tears fell from Annabeth's cheeks. "Don't cry." Annabeth nodded and stepped back with the other kids. Looking at the group Miss P spoke, "We will be back." She and Jacob went out the front door and all was silence.

 **Sorry about how short it is and the errors, I lost inspiration.**


	10. The Wait

The Wait

Leo

Annabeth and Nico filled me in on what had happened. Many things passed on their faces: fear, sadness, adrenaline and anger, while they talked. We decided not to continue to talk about it till we knew that Percy was in punching range for his stupidity. But I was in range so they punched me for being stupid. There wasn't much to do after Miss P. and the others left. The kids picked up their plates and carried on with their day jumping and skipping along, like nothing important was going on. One of the little girls decided to give us a tour of the house. Not wanting to be disrespectful we followed. She showed us their rooms and the garden outside. We went back inside and walked up the wooden stairs. It was darker than usual because the thick red curtains hung over the windows shielding the sun from view. We walked past a room without knowing what it was. "Um excuse me what's in that room?" I pointed to the door.

"We don't go in that room." She pushed the question aside and continued to walk. Nico seemed interested by the room too but followed the girl and Annabeth down the hall. Grudgingly I followed the group down the set of stairs to the basement. I have mixed feelings about that place. The basement was still dark and cold as it was earlier, except that there was someone else down here with us. I pushed back the big boxes out of our view to get a better look. It was the creepy looking boy that sat next to Annabeth. His hair was neatly pushed back and he wore all gray. His skin was dull and had no color. "We should leave Enoch alone." She uttered.

The boy turned his head in our direction, "Olive is that you?"

The girl stepped out of the shadows, "Yes, I was just showing our guests the house. I didn't know you were down here." She shuddered.

He smiled and ushered her to come forward, "Come and bring our friends, it's almost done." Olive walked forward and we followed right behind.

"This doesn't feel right," I mumbled to my friends.

Annabeth turned her head,"You're right it doesn't. It feels like-"

"Like death." Nico finished her sentence and we fell silent. We circled around the table that was covered in tools and bolts. In the middle of the table, a doll looking thing lay still. The light over the table gave me the chills when Enoch pulled out a heart from an ice chest. He shoved it in the doll's chest. It slowly raised to a sitting position and looked at us with its creepy glass eyes. It walked around the table for a minute and collapsed under its own legs.

Enoch cussed under his breath, "It's a dud." He looked at us, "What did you guys think."

Annabeth eyed him suspiciously, "How did you do that?"

"It's my talent."

 _How did he work the mechanics?_ I wanted to ask but I think he was asking a totally different question. Everyone was amazed by Enoch's trick, expect for Nico who seemed unfazed. Enoch eyed Nico for a minute. "Is that it?" Nico asked.

"I could do more."

"Like what?"

"I could bring people back from the dead with a live heart for thirty minutes." Nico just nodded and said cool and turned to us.

"Do you think we should contact camp to let them know that we-" Enoch did a loud cough cutting Nico off. "What?"

"You're not going to say anything about my trick I just showed you?" His face turned a light red.

"I was cute."

"Cute?!"

"What did you expect me to say?" Nico said devoting all his attention to Enoch. Tension started to build in the room. "Did you want me to be amazed by your little trick and to worship you? But if you want fine I'll say it. It was a good trick." Nico turned to walk up the stairs.

"You think you can do better?" Enoch egged on. Nico just ignored him and walked up the stairs. "Ya, just keeping walking. If you know what's better for you." Nico still didn't stop. "I bet it runs in the family, being a freak."

Nico stopped, "Don't insult my family."

The room went quiet. Annabeth's face was white as sheets. "Enoch don't. I wouldn't." Annabeth tried to warn him.

"You going to stop me? Your mom probably was ashamed to have a son like you." That was the final straw for Nico Di Angelo. He slowly walked back down the stairs.

"I don't think I can do better than you. I _know_ I can."

"Fine then. In one hour, outside. You better be ready." Enoch pushed his shoulder agents Nico's.

"Nico don't-"

"Can it Valdez. I'm doing this."

 _One Hour_

Everyone gathered outside to watch. Enoch had Bronwyn carry out three human-like robots to his side. Everyone went to Enoch's side to cheer him on. Nico walked out with only himself to show. "Where's your project?" Enoch snickered.

"Don't need one," Nico said calmly. A circle formed around the two and Annabeth and I scrambled to get a view. Even though Nico looked fine, grass withered under his black converse from anger.

"The first one to knock down their own projects win." Said a voice but I didn't see who it came from. A horn went off and Enoch went to his ice chest by his side and pulled out his hearts and brought his human-like robots to life. They rushed forward to grab Nico who quickly moved out of their way. The ground under our feet began to shake and some yelled earthquake but I knew better. Ten skeletons appeared next to Nico. And the fight was over in less than a minute when he told them to charge and take out Enoch's robots. After that Nico told them to go back and they sunk into the ground like nothing happened.

The crowd was quiet as they all stared at Nico. "I could do more than that. So next time bring on a challenge." He stepped into a shadow and was gone.

Enoch's mouth was wide open as he stared at his projects that laid broken at his feet. I walked over and leaned on his shoulder, "Did I forget to tell you that Nico is the son of Hades? The god of the underworld and all of death?' I laughed.

 **I didn't know if I told you guys this but my computer tends not to save everything or every word in a doc. It's annoying. So, sorry for any words that are cut out of the story.**


	11. Lost (Important info)

**Important Info at the bottom.**

Lost

Percy

The monster was fast. It dodged Percy's strikes like a dance, keeping its distance. Besides the creature's speed, it was invisible. Percy's strikes grew slower every miss blow, the sword weighed heavily in his hand. Blood went into his eyes, not knowing if it was his or not. He needed a new idea, and he needed it now. He started to think, "What would Annabeth do?" The best idea he got was to run. Percy was amazed by the quick speed as he ran through the woods like area, stopping at a small creek. And, suddenly he got the idea. Dropping his sword he fell to his knees into the creek digging his hands into the soft mud.

The monster was not stealthy, it crashed passed the trees screeching as it ran. Percy cupped the mud and tossed it at the thing. The mud smashed against the creature but that didn't stop it from attacking. It grabbed Percy by the neck and threw him into the creek with a thud. Bone ached in his body as he got up. His clothes were drenched with water and blood. He knew one of his ribs were broken but at least he could see the stupid thing now. Going into his pocket Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and drove into an attack. Percy had the advantage now, he was in the creek with water all around him. He felt whole. New energy filled his body making his movements flow with ease. At the end of the fight, the beast was on the ground dead.

It was over. Now all he had to do was find Annabeth.

It took Percy a good hour to find his way out of the woods and back into the gray town. Sluggishly, Percy walked up the stairs into their room without a word. He walked into the bathroom and put on a clean camp shirt, replacing the soaked one. After cleaning himself up, all of the weight of the battle raised in him. And, in moments he collapsed on the bed snoring.

Percy had a dream, not a strange dream. Demigods always had weird dreams. But, this one made no sense.

He was in the town, but it was full of color, full of life. Blues and purples filled the flowers around him, and three little children were out playing with a dog. They wore strange clothes but that didn't seem important. That scene bleeds away as another formed. This one was the orphanage and it too was bright. Kids swarmed the front yard doing what kids did best. The next image was a lot different. It was in some sort of cave with men standing around in a circle all with white coated eyes. Then a hawk like bird came swooping down ending the dream to just pitch black.

When Percy opened his eyes the sun had dropped from the sky and stars appeared up ahead. That was the best sleep Percy ever gotten in the last six months. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around the room. No one else was there. _Where was everyone?_ Panic arose in him. _Where_ they _taken? Are they hurt? Are they dead_? Dashing from the bed Percy ran out of the pub and into the woods once again rushing to the last time he saw her. _I'm coming Annabeth. Just hold on. Please._

 **I know that this is super late and short. I was procrastinating this story for a long time. But, then I saw how many people really liked this story so here you go! I am working on the next chapter and it will be longer than this one I swear. So, if I don't post anything in 2 weeks, then I give you guys permission to bug me till I do.**


	12. Found

Found

Jacob

Going back to normal time always felt eerie. The woods twiddled in the wind making hush sounds that they always made. It looked no different from here or from this time period. Miss P was already walking over to the old orphanage, leaving soft tracks in the mud. I tried to keep pace with her. The key word is "tried." Her movements were swift and cat-like. You could have never known she was older if it wasn't for her spare gray hairs buried under her tight bun. "Do we even know where to look?" I huffed out.

"By the way she described the attack, we shouldn't be far." Few minutes passed when we found blood. It wasn't a lot, but it was still there. And, where there is blood, there is a body. The hollow's body was curled up in a fetus position, half its corpse together.

"So he actually did it." I bent down to get a better look, "How?"

Miss P arched over placing her fingers over its skin. When she removed them they were caked in dirt. A light smile stretched across her face. "Smart one."

"What?"

"He covered the thing in mud so he could see it. Pretty clever if you ask me." We hovered over the scene to find anything else. "He was hurt pretty bad. Look at this." She pushed back some plants that were sleek with a light red stain.

"How do you know?"

"The blood has a different color tint than the hollow," she shook her head, "It doesn't make sense, there's barely any trail of blood leading to town. But, here it looks bad."

I shook my head, "Well, we'll find out when we find him."

We made it to the edge of the woods and into the bleak looking town when Miss P stretched her hand over my chest. "Stay here."

"Why?"

"Because many people here remember you. They also remember you going missing after the murders happened."

"Oh," I slumped back against the tree, "just be careful."

She winked, "I'm always careful." She turned away and flew off in her bird form.

Percy

Percy searched the whole fuckin woods and couldn't find Annabeth and the others anywhere. Tired and hungry Percy sat in the corner of the bar listening to two drunk men talk about politics while he ate his meal. He had tried everything to find her, he asked the nymphs in the woods, irished messaged her and even risked a phone call. But, nothing. His head swam with a thought of Annabeth and his somewhat normal dream when a lady walked in.

She had a black dress on with black gloves loomed in a pocket. She had a sharp face that flowed with curves and edges showing hints of aging. Her black eyeliner was pulled back into a long thick wing on both of her eyelids. Bright red lips matched with a brighter set of blue eyes. And, she was staring straight at him.

"Enjoying your stay here?" She asked.

He didn't know what to say. She pulled a chair up to the table and just looked at him. "Not hungry?'

He stared down at his plate that was just pushed around pasta. "Long day, that's all," he forced out of his throat. Her eyes held a lazy gaze around the room looking for someone more interesting he hoped.

"Look Perseus, we need to talk."

Percy froze. No one called him that. Well, no one human. He didn't have time for this not now. His hand grazed into his pocket itching for his pen.

"Annabeth sent me to look for you." His attention shot back into focus, losing everyone around him except for the woman. His suspicions of her being some sort of monster melted away.

"Tell me everything."

Jacob

It was taking longer than he thought. The sun started to bleed from the sky leaving a tint color on the town. It really only had been months since he docked on the land with his father trying to find the history of his grandfather. He wondered if they remembered him. _Of course, they remember you. People died_. He thought of his family and wondered what they were doing. Did they miss him? Were they glad he was gone? The cold brought him back to where he was and his surrounding. If it was possible the town had gone more colorless than it was before. Jacob didn't know if he was comparing the town to its past self, or if it was truly sadder than he remembered. In the distance, two silhouettes of shadows peaked over the hill. One was Miss P and the other was probably Percy.

He wore a bright orange t-shirt with some casual jeans. His hair was jet black and was entangled like he hadn't slept. There were dark circles around his sea green eyes confirming his theory. His skin showed no sign of a fight except for a thin white scar across his clavicle running up his neck.

"We better hurry back. The kids must be worried." Miss P pushed past the two of us expecting us to follow. So we did.

"So, you're Jacob?" Percy asked.

"Ya, and you're Percy?" Percy just nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

We reached the cave like area when Percy asked, "So this is actually happening?"

"I beg your pardon?" Miss P turned to him.

"I mean, time travel?" He shook his head, "It's just hard to adjust to."

"Do you have any questions?" She asked.

"No, no we already went over it at the pub," he sighed.

"Ready?" But, instead of a verbal response, he just shook his head and we walked through.

 **I actually go this done before two weeks! I think that's how it will be now. So, I could finish the story in a good amount of time. I want your guy's opinion on what other perspectives I should write. I mostly write in Leo's and Nico's because they are the easiest for me, but I am up for any thoughts on that. I hope you guys are all well, and I will see you in the next update!**


	13. Discontinued

Hey, guys, it's me. I'm sorry to say that I have not had any motivations to continue this story. I've been working on this new chapter for months, and it just isn't working. I will keep trying, but as of today, I will be discontinuing this story. I want to focus my summer more on my art and my reading. I will have a new update if I change my mind. So sorry :(


	14. Reunited

Reunited

Nico

Annabeth paced the halls washing over nervousness and tension throughout the house. Leo and I hovered around the living room, helping out with any cleaning the kids would give us. It was hard to focus on the tasks at hand when Annabeth was checking every window, imprinting finger prints on the freshly clean glass I just wiped. Out of sheer frustration, I walked over to Annabeth placing my hand gently on her shoulder to get her attention, "Hey, maybe you could help the girls put away the dishes, you know, keep your mind off it."

Annabeth turned her head in a sharp motion, "Keep my mind off "it"? Tell me, Nico, why should I do that?" Her voice escalated with every word, "How can I sit around and put away dishes when Percy is out there! Maybe hurt or worse." Voice cracking she shoved her hands up in her face, trying to push her anger down.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was just, I was just thinking-"

"What? What were you thinking? Did you think we could just push off what we just did? We left him, Nico!"

"Annabeth," Everyone was looking at us now, "calm down we need to think straight right now. Mrs.P and Jacob are out there right now looking for him." I reassured her

"That's my point! We should be the ones out there, not them. Because you know what? I actually care about Percy unlike you! And, don't tell me to think straight when you aren't!" Her face paled to a sheet of white. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" She started to cry, "I didn't mean it."

I wrapped her in a hug and even went down with her when her legs buckled. "I know." Her tears soaked through my shirt, leaving it a darker black, "I know."

And at that moment the doors opened, breaking the rhythm of her breathing. We both looked up. And right in front of us was a boy, a boy with a bright orange camp shirt, a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes, a boy with a grin so stupid I wanted to smack it clean off his face. He looked straight at me with a smile, and I returned the kind gesture.

 **OKKKKAY! I know I said I wasn't going to continue this story but... I've changed my mind. This Chapter is short because this will be the last time I will post a new chapter, on here. However, this is not the end of the story because I've decided I will do a rewrite of this and improve it more. I noticed that I kept going in and out of the third person (I hated that. It was due to the fact that I wrote the chapters in long periods of time.), and there were some chapters in here I really didn't like over all. So, I'm starting clean. The next post on here will be to notify anyone who wishes to read the improved version that it is available. Till next time!**


	15. Hey Whas up? It's been a while

Yellow everyone!

I'm just here to announce that I finally uploaded the first chapter of the new version of this story! *Clapping and fireworks in the background* So...ya. I don't know how to link anything or tell you how to find it...

All I can do is tell you the title:

Miss Peregrine's Home for Demigod Children (But Better I hope :/)

Or you could just look up the crossover.

Thank You all for the constant support for this story you are the real reason as to why I'm continuing. Check out my other stories if you want.

I also have a Tumblr account along with an Instagram. (It's mostly just fan art I draw.)

Instagram:Miamayamoe03

Tumblr:MiaMayaMoe

I've been thinking of writing my own story that I have been working on for little over a year, I just wanted to know if anyone of you kidos would be up to reading it...

See you losers later! And, have a great holiday!


End file.
